


Long Distance Date Night

by Nahmastay



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys, Smut, camgirl inspired, first ever smutty story, lots of fucking commentary, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nahmastay/pseuds/Nahmastay
Summary: Kristoff is taking care of his semi-elderly mother during quarantine, leaving Anna to take care of their home till everything calms down. She decides to spice up their nightly skype call#AintNoPeenWhenYoureInQuarantine
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), kristoff - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Long Distance Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> I legitimately just started writing fic this week, so I'm sorry if this is super chaotic and messy.

Kristoff had gone to stay and take care of his Mother for the quarantine. He left around the second week of March and had planned to stay for as long as he could to be sure she had all the help she needed. For Bulda, getting around had become increasingly more difficult the past couple of years, so the assistance was practically a necessity. Anna missed him, of course, but she loved his Mother and she knew Bulda would be safer with him there which made the days a little more tolerable…well, that and knowing they had the pleasures of modern technology.

“Don’t forget about our date tonight. 9 p.m. sharp. Don’t be late;)” Anna texts him, biting down on her lower lip. 

“Computer is all charged and ready to go, feistypants.” Kristoff smiles as he his ‘send’.

-

-

They make it a point to skype each other every night, usually falling asleep with their webcams still on well after they’ve drifted to sleep. Being without the presence of one another at night has been the most difficult challenge yet. Neither one of them complain, though. Its only temporary, and the mission is worth the sacrifices. Besides, Skype has been their saving grace and tonight, Anna has some special plans. Since she had little to do other than some dishes and laundry, she spent most of the day casually getting ready. She took extra special care in the shower shaving so she was soft all over except for that little strip of auburn fluff between her thighs—” _Kris’ favorite”_ Anna thinks, as she remembers the last time they were together when he trailed wet little kissed from her neck to her hips, ending on that patch of fuzz and nuzzling his nose against it, breathing in her scent. “ _Intoxicating”_ he purred. The flashback sends pulses of desire through her core. It’s been a month now since he’s been home and she’s noticed just how sexually frustrated she’s starting to feel, making her even more anxious for tonight.

Its 8:45 p.m. now and she’s had her hair curled and makeup done for at least 3 hours now. Kristoff adores her bare complexion, but he’s told her many times how much he loves the “black swhoosh-y line thing” she sometimes does, so she was sure to include a sharp cat-eye to top off tonight’s “sex-kitten” look. For her outfit, she opted for her new baby blue lingerie set from Atelier Bordelle, her favorite store. She ordered it after he left, so he has yet to see it. To add an element of “surprise”, she popped on her enormously fluffy white robe – the one Kris got her for Christmas last year that’s long enough to conceal all that’s underneath including the stockings she put on. She hugs herself excitedly before realizing she forgot two little details. She bounces over to her dresser and opens the top drawer revealing two neatly packaged black boxes – _these are new, too_. She gently tugs off the lids of each box and claps in excitement of what’s about to come. Inside the first box contains two heavy silver balls on a thin silicone rope with a silver hoop attached on the end inscribed with the words “Kristoff’s Plaything”. The second box holds a delicately designed, pink all-glass plug, the base hand crafted into the shape of a flower. Desire starts churning deep in her lower belly and her panties become drenched with anticipation. As she set up every item on the bed for later, another wave of desire shoots through to her center causing her to whimper. “Yeah, okay It’s time to put these babies in” she purrs, hoping their intrusion inside her body might provide some relief to this bubbling tension.

It’s times like these she’s grateful for the large, floor length mirror facing their bed. The couple loves watching themselves play, and honestly, she even enjoys the view when she gets the chance to pleasure herself. She hurriedly grabs the slender bottle of lubricant from the dresser and settles herself on the furry rug beside the bed. Anna discards of the boxes containing her new toys and starts with the glass bulb, rubbing some lubricant around its circumference and positions herself on all fours with her lil’ booty facing the mirror. Taking the slippery glass piece in her hand, she watches in the mirror as she reaches behind her, circling the tip around the entrance of her ass. _Ooh! cold, cold, cold!_ She begins slowly inserting it, applying light pressure to the glossy flower base, groaning with pleasure as her body stretches, accommodating the width of the new object. The glass slides in quickly after she’s past its widest part. The sudden fullness takes her by surprise, and she lets out a loud moan stemming from the deepest parts of her soul. It’s a foreign feeling, but one that she’s sure she just fell in love with. “Wow okay,” she thinks, “time for the next one”. She moves to sit on her butt, leaning her back against the bed frame and her legs spread far apart in front of her, opening herself up as much as she’s able. She feels like a goddess looking at her reflection and takes her small middle finger to her swollen clit that’s just become incredibly sensitive in the past few minutes. A few circles of her finger and it’s obvious she doesn’t need the lubricant for this one; her juices had already started dripping down her the top of her thighs when she was on her knees just moments ago. Taking the silver balls into her hand, she presses the chilly surface to her entrance, feeling the curve of the plug fighting against the entry of this other toy. _Woah._ After the second ball has been inserted, she tugs at the loop that hangs past her rosy lips to be sure they’ll stay put. She stands to her feet, her eyes flutter as the rigid objects massage around each other with each movement she makes. Its 8:57 p.m. She wraps herself back up in the robe and gently settles into her desk chair attempting to calm herself enough to leave Kristoff unsuspecting of her plans. Taking one last look in the mirror – “ _yup, these flushed cheeks are here to stay, I guess”_ she thinks to herself, way too giddy to care.

Sitting perky and eager, she pops open her laptop and logs into skype. She clicks her favorite name in the “recent calls” list and excitedly presses the blue button. Within 4 rings, his face pops up on her screen wearing a toothy smile from ear-to-ear.

“Hey babygirl” he beamed. Her heart practically clenches.

“Hey handsome! How’s Bulda?” Anna can’t stop smiling. His Golden eyes and dirty blonde mop of hair still melts her to a puddle after two years together.

“She’s good. She just went to bed. I did some grocery shopping for her today, picked up her prescriptions. Nothing extraordinary. I miss you like crazy, though.”

“Honey, you have no idea...” Anna can feel her voice falling lower as the cravings start washing over again. She’s not sure how long she can hold her bearings now that she’s got him in front of her.

“Did you put makeup on? You look sexy as hell, little lady. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you got all done up for a hot date or something.” he teased, flirting with his wife.

Anna giggles. “I did, actually! But then my date cancelled on me, so I had to go with the next best thing, I guess.”

He lets out a huff and then laughs, “Wow, lucky me.”

“You like?” she chimed, twirling her a firery red curl between her fingers.

“Fuck, you know I do. I see you did the…the…eyeliner thing. God, I love that. You look like a little pin-up doll. I’m so fortunate to be your backup plan. Thanks for choosing me, Princess. I am eternally grateful.” He joked playfully, blinking his right eye at her.

She flashes a cheesy smile while planting her fists on her hips and puffing out her chest. “Mhm. Darn Right!”

Anna made sure to tie her robe loosely enough to be able to maneuver its position without being too obvious. When she drops her hands back to her lap, he manages to get the thick material to fall a few inches past her speckled shoulders, revealing the sleek ivory strap of her lingerie and just a peek of the delicate blue lace.

Kristoff clears his throat and changes the subject, trying not to notice her newly exposed décolletage sporting something lacey he doesn’t quite recognize. “So uhh, what have you been up to today?”

“Oh, you know, same as usual. Lounged around and binged on that show I love on Netflix, you know that German one “Dark”? Yeah, watched that for the fourth time, um, I showered…Oh, and I got some packages in the mail this week – I finally opened those up, so that was fun.” She’s leaning in, resting her elbow on her desk with her index finger tracing softly along her bottom lip. She notices him stir in his seat and lick his lips. _Oh yea, game time._

“Oh yeah? What’d you get? Anything for me?” he blushes.

Anna removes her finger from her lip and begins lightly tracing it down the edge of her puffy robe shifting it open, revealing her small chest barely covered by the translucent lacing of her bra. “Mm. Kind of” she breathes.

Kristoff swallows thickly. He takes his bottom lip between his teeth as his eyes dance over the rosy pink buds that are visible under the material. His jeans are becoming unbearably tight with his growing length quickly filling them out. “Holy fuck, Anna that’s—”

“Shh. No more talking. Not until I give you permission.” she asserts calmly, cutting him off. He doesn’t protest. He loves this side of her – he can’t resist when she takes up that commanding role. _Shit. These pants REALLY need to come off._ He pouts, shifting uncomfortably in his seat _._ Kristoff doesn’t move, though. He knows better by now that he’ll just have to deal with it until she says it’s okay…although he does usually enjoy her punishments. Kristoff smirks at the thought. 

Anna keeps her eyes focused on him when she slowly gets up from her desk chair and takes a step back so he can see from her collarbones to mid-thigh in the screen view. Still watching him, she unties the belt and extends her arms downward and a little behind her, letting the robe fall completely down her arms, catching it in her hands

She relishes in the way he’s staring with lips parted and his golden eyes open wide, filled with lust and curiosity, following her every move.

From her hands, she pulls the robe around to her front, gathering it over her forearm and turns around slowly, walking away from the webcam towards the other side of their bedroom so he can see her from behind. Her strappy white heels click on the chestnut colored hardwood flooring as she reaches to hang the robe on its designated hook attached to their bedroom door. She moves slow enough so he can admire the lacy material hugging her small curves and the way her auburn strands dance gracefully against her shoulder blades. His eyes linger on her pale and perky cheeks an extra beat longer before she turns around to walk back towards the screen, doing her best catwalk impression complete with swaying hips and her chin angled low, gazing at him with her lust filled baby blues, practically burning holes through the screen straight to the back of his skull. Electricity pulses like lightning through her core as she bears the sensation of the heavy weights and the glass plug filling each passage, grinding against each other through her walls. God, she wants him so badly, the tension is almost painful; she winces at the throbbing she feels between her legs. The redhead lowers herself back into her chair, swings her right leg over the left, and leans into the screen again to give her first command.

“Stand up.” she directs him. “as much as I’d like to watch you squirm, I’ll be nice today since you’re behaving so well. First, shirt off. Then I want your pants off. I want you to show me how happy you are to see me.”

He smiles and nods once. Pushing back in his chair and bringing himself to his feet, he reaches out to move the angle of his screen to accommodate his height, then backs up enough so she can see his head and his broad torso. He reaches behind his shoulders to pull the soft cotton material from his skin and yanks the shirt up and over his head. He notices Anna attempting to hide her grin and failing miserably. He moves quickly adjusts the screen again for a more appropriate angle to capture his lower half and unhooks his belt, watching her bite her lip and move her knees in the chair. _Eager, are we, princess?_ Now that his face is out of frame, he’s wearing a shit-eating grin as he undoes the button of his jeans, pulls down on the zipper, and tugs down on the denim material, drawing each leg out slowly. He finally pulls down his briefs, freeing his impressive erection with bounce that makes Anna giggle.

“Good boy. Now, sit down and don’t touch till I say.”

He does as he’s told, and watches Anna shift her screen towards the bed where she climbs on and sits on her hands and knees.

“I got some new toys. When this is all over, I want to go on our date we planned, and I want to wear these.” Her voice is thick with desire. On their bed, she turns around on her knees so that her bottom is in the air facing him and pulls the string of her lace panties to the side revealing the surprise.

His mouth goes dry and his cock begins to throb. _Holy. Fuck._ If he could, he would’ve devoured her right then and there.

Turning back to sit on her butt, with the crotch of the blue lace still pulled aside, she spreads her legs wide for him, flaunting the body he worships, and reaches for her black vibrator from the spot where she laid it on the bed earlier and sucks on the tip while peering at him through thick lashes.

“Touch yourself. I wanna see you come.” She growls, pressing the button of her vibrator to start, lowering it to her swollen clit with one land and leaning back on the other. “Kristoff,” she moans “I miss you so much, mm, baby, fuck me…”

Filling his hand with the lotion from the desk, he glides his hands against his shaft, tilting his head back letting out a low groan. He hasn’t given himself release in almost a week so he’s not sure how long he can survive this, his balls _ache_ at this point. He strokes to the sight of her gorgeous body dripping with all the things we wished he could taste for himself. He’s breathing heavily through parted lips, remembering how her tight, silky walls feels against his solid length.

Anna admires his strong, well-endowed figure. She fantasizes about how good its gonna feel when they finally get to fuck again – nothing feels better than an having an orgasm while she’s stuffed full of his cock. The couple watches each other exploring and caressing their own bodies for a few minutes, both experience waves of thoughts and memories of their other half swirling in their minds like a drug.

“I wanna hear you, Kris, baby…” she moans, the vibrations feel like heaven while her muscles tense around the solid objects, pulling them deeper inside of her.

He lets out a few low guttural moans before he suddenly feels release creeping up around the corner. “Anna, fuck…I think I’m gonna…baby, I’m so close” he wines, breathlessly, asking permission.

“Not yet. Not till I’m about to. Hold it for me babe” she’s getting closer, she finds just the right little bundle of nerves and focuses all her senses into that one spot and the vibrator is working it’s magic, she’s about the explode. “Kris, oh my god, I’m gonna…baby, I’m coming” she cries, throwing her head back and letting the sounds of her pleasure flow freely.

Kristoff, having been granted permission, was just moments behind her. He enjoys the show of her body convulsing under her own touch and the sound of her cries – _Jesus Christ, she’s so fucking incredible._ Her noises push him over the edge, and he cries out her name as he releases freely onto his hand, belly and thighs… _Anna._

The couple sat for a moment filling the silence with ragged breaths, trying to come back down to earth. Anna lets out a giggle and Kristoff follows suit. “Jesus, Anna, you trying to kill me?” he smiles, gushing over his gorgeous wife laid out in front him on his screen.

“Maybe” she grins, “Did it work?”

“I think so. I’m going to have to bring you out here since you’ve been staying away from people. When you do, bring that new little outfit. I can’t wait to bend you over and fuck the shit out of you while you wear it.” The corner of his lip curls up as his insistence.

“Really? I’d love that. I’m not sure how much longer I can be without you” her face lit up at the idea.

The agreed to make it happen. While still on skype got into their pajamas and tucked themselves into bed popping on Netflix and hitting “play” at the same time on a movie in an attempt to watch it together. Exhausted, the two drifted to sleep with the call still active so they could maintain some semblance of closeness while they dozed.

-

-

The next morning, Kristoff heads upstairs from the basement where he was staying into his Mother’s kitchen. “Mornin’ baby, How’d you sleep?” Bulda has an unusually playful tone in her voice considering she hasn’t yet had her morning coffee.

“Uh, pretty good actually. Yeah.” He states, eyeing her suspiciously.

“Good. I’m glad. Now, I know you miss Anna, but could you do me a favor and just be a little bit more quiet next time? Mama needs her beauty sleep.” Bulda’s face is laced with amusement when she sees her son turn crimson in the corner of her eye.

“I…um..uh…” he stutters, then letting out a sigh of defeat, “I’m, yeah, I’m sorry, Ma.” Apologetically, he points his head down at the counter, face still flushed with embarrassment.

Bulda chuckles. “Mmmmhm. Now, what would you like for breakfast, baby?

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you could follow<3 thanks for reading<33333333333


End file.
